Chronos
"You've seen me fly through the air as though I was launched from a catapult, just pop up next to you, or fall out of the sky and you're wondering how I jumped out of a snowbank?!" ~Chronos to Time {| Chronos Chronos is a cheerful and excited goddess, unlike her twin brother, Time. She is known for her baking and extravagant entrances. Appearance Chronos has flowing, hip-length black-and-blue hair, blue eyes, and very lightly-tanned skin. One half of her hair is blue, the other half black. Her right eye is partially covered by her the blue side of hair, unlike the infobox picture. She has long legs and a skinny body-build (and she is very flexible). She wears a blue tailcoat, a light blue shirt, and a blue conductor’s hat with gold buttons. She also wears white pants and black boots with silver buckles. She wears a silver pocketwatch on her neck, inscribed with magic runes on the edges. Chronos also has two hunting outfits. The first is mainly her original appearance, but with a few noticeable differences. Her tailcoat is a navy blue, and the coattails stop at her knees and she wears navy blue, elbow-length fingerless gloves. Over these gloves are scrunchie-like bracelets. She still wears her pocketwatch and hat. The second is a short navy-blue dress over an elbow-length white shirt with baggy sleeves. She wears a double-strapped connected together by a silver buckle. She wears brown lace-up boots over knee-length white socks. She does not have her hat, but still wears her silver pocketwatch. Chronos's "casual" outfit is a knee-length blue dress with puffed sleeves and v-necked silver collar. She wears a small blue beret with white ribbons to contrast with the black side of her hair in place of her conductor's hat. As usual, she has her pocketwatch on her neck. Personality Chronos is outgoing, extroverted, and very easy to make friends with. She often speaks for herself and her twin brother, Time, but she also knows when to be quiet. She is cheerful and hard to make angry. She is incredibly loyal and has undying faith and trust in her brother. She has a problem with time, though. Not her brother, the thing. If someone says it’s 3 o’clock, for example, and it’s actually 3:30, she goes ballistic. She knows that not EVERYBODY has a mental clock or something, but it still frustrates her. Powers/Abilities Time Manipulation- Chronos can rewind time, freeze time, rewind herself back in time (but not by much), basically anything a time manipulator can do. But to an extent. Her main attack in battles though is converting her time magic into destructive energy. Magic- Chronos (with her brother) is one of the best spellcasters you can find out there. Her arsenal of spells is extremely versatile, including healing magic, attack magic, magic buffs, and more. She mainly specializes in time manipulation magic. Chronos already has many permanent enchantments on her to make her stronger, agile, and become more efficient in using her time manipulation. She also has a mental clock that tells her what time it is, if it’s day or night, that kind of thing. Chronos and Time also share this thing where they can talk telepathically, and these telepathic messages cannot be mindread, and they can teleport to each other. How Chronos has Appeared/Teleported *Hurtled through the air like launched catapult ammunition *Fallen out of the sky *Popped up next to Time *Jumped out of a snowbank *Walked out of a closet *Floating from the sky Mary Poppins-style *Fallen out of a cloud *Tumbled off a roof Pets Chronos has recently adopted a baby rabbit named Brownie. He’s light brown with darker brown on his muzzle and feet, and he’s very fluffy. He never bites, and he loves being pet and cuddled. She also has Stella, her winged wolf. Relationships Time Time means almost everything to Chronos. She loves him and cares about him as if they had been together their entire lives, even though they've only known they were twins since Chronos became a deity. It is likely that Time and Chronos played together as young children, but it is also likely this soon stopped and they grew apart as if they had almost never known each other. Foco Chronos has a crush on Foco, but it seems he may be oblivious to it. She often blushes around him, and gets incredibly excited at anything he's talking about, and sometimes finds it slightly difficult to talk to him or make direct eye contact. WIP 'Aereon' Chronos doesn't really know what to think of her, but she definitely didn't appreciate it when Aereon mistook Chronos for Time's wife. WIP 'Drago' Chronos considers Drago to be one of her best friends. She likes goofing off with the dragon deity and would always enjoy hanging out with her. Sometimes she's playfully competitive with Drago, an example being when they tried to outdo each other at levitation magic. Being a deity of magic, it's not surprising that Chronos would often come out on top. Backstory Chronos is Time’s fraternal twin, but their parents threw her out when she was a baby (they didn’t want a girl. They thought she wouldn’t be useful to them) and was adopted by another family (this is how she survived when Time killed the rest of their family). Her adopted family raised her, and she became skilled in swordsmanship and fighting tactics, as well as magic. When her adopted parents told her she had a twin brother, she set out to find him. Along the way, she was attacked by a bear (she’s still mortal), and when her boot grazed an ambrosia flower, making her become a goddess. By the time (pun intended) Time got there, she had fended off the bear. Time recognized Chronos (how he did, Chronos doesn’t know), and he invited her to live with him in his clocktower. She moved there, and assisted Time with stuff. She grew onto him as if she had been with him her whole life. She’s is now incredibly loyal to him. Trivia 'Important Facts:' *Aereon, upon first meeting Chronos, assumed that she was Time's wife. *On that note, Aereon called Chronos "Chronical." *Chronos is the only one besides Time who knows the cure for Seited poison. *Chronos is one of the few people who can help Time fight his CD, Oblivion. *''Chronos'' means Time in Greek. *Ironically, Chronos also (accidentally, might I add) shares this name with the titan god in Greek mythology. *Chronos, unlike her brother, does not have a corrupted form. *Chronos is known to be slightly clumsy, one example being when she tried to ignore her twin-magnetism thing by walking in the opposite direction and crashing into a wall. Other examples are when she is running and stops suddenly or falling from the air (into a sand dune, in one instance). *Chronos's birth name is Eny Thaohal, but as she was adopted, she grew up as Eny Segtivay. However, she changed it to Chronos shortly after she became a deity. After becoming a deity, she blended her birth and adopted names together, resulting in Chronos Segtihal. Time likely followed this idea. *Chronos and Time have such a strong bond that they can talk telepathically and teleport to each other, though Chronos teleports to Time more than vice versa. *Chronos' birthday is August 22. 'Purely Random Facts:' *Chronos is sometimes seen hanging in the air upside-down next to people’s shoulder. *Chronos is surprisingly good at cooking, and she even has made some of her own recipes. * On that note, Chronos makes killer chocolate-chip cookies. *Chronos is right-handed, unlike her brother (I guess it was Opposite Day when they were born?), who is left-handed. *Chronos usually starts blushing when she's around her crush, Foco. *One of Chronos' nicknames include Mary Poppins (by the narrator) *Chronos’s hair has always been one half blue and one half black. Pictures 20180929 161248.jpg|Chronos (right) & Time (left), drawn by Time Image1 (5).jpeg|Drawn by Peacock256 ChronosByBixbite.jpg|Drawn by Bixbite! Category:Female Category:Goddess